


A Date

by DEMONArekkusu



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, aerdyn, aerdynweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEMONArekkusu/pseuds/DEMONArekkusu
Summary: Prompt: Date for Aerdyn Week 2019.A drabble of Ardyn and Aera going on a date.





	A Date

“Ardyn!”

  
The sound of Aera’s voice alerted him as he had her hand held, taking her towards a location he had found in his travels, although bit excited, there was a bit of run to his step. This place was fascinating, and he knew Aera would enjoy it. He wanted to at least make her happy whenever he did get to see her, he knew how much she loved ruins, and this place was beautiful in design.

 

“Not far now, Aera.” Ardyn reassured her, wherever their destination was, it wasn’t far, “I hope you don’t mind getting a bit wet.” He said, walking through the water that covered the grounds here— he really hope Aera didn’t mind, but he felt she didn’t. She loved adventure, experiencing new things, she was really not ladylike at all, not like how one would expect her to be.

 

They made it to the entrance, the ruins were old, and covered in growth, it would be in about ten minutes and the doors would open for them to explore, Ardyn had yet to really explore the place thoroughly, and he really didn’t want to, not with Aera in hand, he felt it would be too dangerous, hopefully they didn’t run into anything down here when they did get to explore— nothing to make this date a disaster.

 

“Oh, it’s one of these ruins, I’m so curious as to how the technology must have worked, Ardyn, you must have some idea, being Solheimian yourself?” Aera had decided to make some idle chitchat as they waited, Ardyn sat down on a step leading up to it, kind of worn from the journey, taking off his boots to empty the excess water out of them, though there might be more within, he never knew.

 

“I was but a boy when Solheim fell, I’m not too well up in their technology, I’m afraid. I never explored this place, never was out of Solheim’s safe haven.” Yes… a safe haven until their people decided that fighting the gods was a good idea, Ifrit, the god that granted them the power of fire, and helped so much in advancing their empire— the people turned on him, which resulted in an astral war— a tragedy beyond Ardyn’s imagination, he could only watch as his mother was taken from him, his father taking him by the hand, carrying Somnus as he escaped with both of his sons.

 

But he better be getting out of this mind of thought, it wouldn’t do well to dwell in the past, he didn’t want to be seen crying in front of Aera.

 

“It should be opening anytime now.” He spoke, his tone solemn as they did hear the rumble of a door opening, looking around he could see opening, dark, the only light being brought into the place by the outside, he could see what he thought was an endless line of steps descending down into an even greater darkness. He reached his hand into his robes as he took out a wooden stick, and in the other hand, he summoned forth a fire spell— amber eyes captivated by it— he still couldn’t believe the gods chose him of all people to have such a power; putting it toward the stick, they would at leats have light down there if there was none at all.

 

That really didn’t matter as Aera was already thrilled, she was already half way down the stairs as Ardyn finally got up— “Aera!” It wasn’t like he was used to this, but he soon got caught up with her as she stopped in her path to wait for him, standing next to her, he looked down at her, a scrutinising look written all over his face, “Please don’t run off on me, I know you’re excited, and I’m glad, but please… it’s—”

 

“It’s dangerous, I know, have a bit of faith in me, Ardyn.~” Playful as ever, Ardyn knew Aera could pack a punch when she needed to, she was an Oracle after all, as blessed as he was in a way when it came to magic.

 

They continued to go down the steps, finally making it to the end, they could see nothing but walls and ruins, writings on the walls to show that a civilisation had lived down here at one point, there was even some light down here so Ardyn’s makeshift torch wasn’t really needed, but he wasn’t putting it away— just incase.

 

“Ardyn! Come over here, there’s something I want to read.” Aera called out to Ardyn, she was standing by a wall, a mural upon it, as well as some text. Ardyn stood by her, holding his torch towards the mural and text so that she would have an easier time reading it— nothing of interest to Ardyn since it was stuff he knew, history of his culture, but to Aera it was all new.

 

There was a sound.

 

“Uh, Ardyn, was that you? You’re hungry?” It was a growl, and Aera had mistaken it for his stomach, but it wasn’t him despite how he really never ate, he never felt hungry, nor did his stomach ever make such sounds, and he was certain it wasn’t her either— there was only one other thing it could be, and they would have to get out of here.

 

“We… better go.” Aera nodded to his words, knowing exactly what he meant by that, when Ardyn said they had better go, he usually wasn’t saying it for a laugh, they backtracked their way, but then there was another, only this time much louder.

 

It was a surprise when it appeared, crashing in through the ceiling, a daemon was in front of them, bones, flesh and bright glowing eyes— Aera screamed out in horror at its sudden appearance in front of them, Ardyn stood his ground, not afraid, but still, worried for Aera’s safety ( more than his own ), he kept her from moving towards the daemon, he kept her behind him, “Get to safety.” His eyes didn’t leave the daemon in front of them— turning one’s back towards a daemon only meant death.

 

Summoning Rakshasa, his faithful blade, Ardyn closed his distance between the daemon, slashing his sword towards it multiple times until he heard its screams, though that wasn’t to say he wasn’t hurt either, the daemon had got him on the shoulder by its claws. It was just there in front of him, dying— still growling towards him, Ardyn allowed his blade to vanish as he walked some steps forward, he touched the daemon by the palm of his hand, a look of sadness upon his face.

 

“You were once human.”

 

He spoke to it, even though it wouldn’t be able to understand him, it made him upset— this monster used to be a human, a human he couldn’t save, how long must they have been down here? Forgotten about? Was there more?

 

It was madness, but he started to absorb it, he wanted it to at least go in a nice way— the nicest way possible at this point anyway. It didn’t take long either for Aera to come out from her cover, realising what Ardyn was doing. “Ardyn…! Stop!” Aera ran forward, and caught onto Ardyn’s outstretched arm, breaking his concentration, she also summoned her own weapon— the Oracle’s staff, which she pierced through the daemon’s heart in a hurry, causing it to finally die, and disappear into the ground.

 

She turned around to Ardyn, looking up to him with both a sadness and fury in her eyes. “Ardyn, what in all Eos were you thinking?” Tears running down her face, “It’s a daemon! You can’t… save it at that stage.”

 

Ardyn knew that. He knew, it was hardly reversible at that stage, he… deserved this telling off, this slap into reality.

 

“I don’t want to lose you!”

 

Those words… he was such an idiot, what if he did do what he was going to do? What if he did absorb the daemon? He would have left Aera behind in sorrow, and he hated to see her sad.

 

“I’m… sorry.”

 

It wasn’t what he was expecting, but what he was met with was a warm embrace of a hug, wrapping his own arms around Aera in return, they just stood there in a tight embrace with each other.

 

“I know Ardyn, you just want to save everyone, but you can’t, you have to realise that— you’re doing your best.” Aera spoke to him, it was the words that he needed to hear, he can’t save everyone.

 

“I love you, Aera.” He said as he looked down at her, raising her face, leaning down, he pressed his lips upon hers, releasing it quickly as it wouldn’t do to idle down here anymore.

 

“I love you too, Ardyn. Don’t ever change.”


End file.
